


【silm/牙口牙嫂】Tangerine

by CitoyenneElerriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitoyenneElerriel/pseuds/CitoyenneElerriel
Summary: 是牙口和牙嫂，标题和灵感来自齐柏林飞艇的一首歌，Tangerine是橘子的意思，只是满足一下用艇歌写宝钻的野望，不过中间好像跑题了一点点。文中Amarie姑娘大部分的人设都是私设，一切人物ooc属于我。
Relationships: Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto





	【silm/牙口牙嫂】Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> 是牙口和牙嫂，标题和灵感来自齐柏林飞艇的一首歌，Tangerine是橘子的意思，只是满足一下用艇歌写宝钻的野望，不过中间好像跑题了一点点。  
> 文中Amarie姑娘大部分的人设都是私设，一切人物ooc属于我。

“我觉得，你可以把这首新的曲子叫做Tangerine。”  
  


Finrod正躺在树底下，双臂叠起来放到脑后。他那头熔金似的头发均匀地散开，铺展在草地上，像笼罩在双圣树周围的一圈光晕，让他看上去仿佛一位下凡的金色神祗——但又比雕塑和画像上的神更亲和，身上的光芒是温暖而非灼人的。  
  


此时Amarie也正坐在Finrod旁边，她蜷曲起双腿，一张乐谱的稿纸放在她的膝盖上。她听见了对方的建议，笑了起来。“为什么？就因为我们现在的头顶上是棵橘子树吗？”笔尖摩挲纸面的声音停顿了，年轻的凡雅族姑娘将目光从乐谱挪开，低头对上Finrod的眼睛。  
  


“也许吧。”Finrod看着圣树的光透过青翠的树叶，落到Amarie的睫毛上，“又或者，我们几乎每次见面都在这棵橘子树下，也许该纪念一下，你说呢？  
  


面对Finrod探询又带着一点玩笑的目光，Amarie转了转眼珠，那通常是她在思索时的习惯性动作。“好，你的主意不错，不过，我有两个小小的要求。”过了几秒，她重新露出一个微笑，“你要帮我填词，并且在夏日之门那天当我的伴奏。”  
  


最后Amarie笑着拿羽毛笔的尾端，敲了一下Finrod挺直的鼻梁。  
  


  
*  
  


其实Finrod正式认识Amarie的时候，对方已经是蒙福之地小有名气的作曲家了。  
  


他是在从前的一次夏日之门宴会上遇到Amarie的。彼时Turgon和Elenwe刚刚结婚不久，Angrod也正在追求同族的一位姑娘。Finrod被弟弟们和堂兄推搡着，让他赶紧去找姑娘们跳舞，说他这种不紧不慢的性格可真让人着急。于是他还是出于礼节地请人跳了几支舞，最终为了摆脱兄弟们那些善意的纠缠，绕到了乐池旁边。  
  


有一对凡雅族精灵在乐池底下争论着什么，Finrod走过去时听到其中一位正说道：“看在一如的份上，我认为庆典的音乐不需要那么死板，如果在庄重之余多加一点轻快通俗的因素会更好些……”那是一个沉稳而清晰的女声，即使她讲话的语速很快，莫名让Finrod想起了某些中低音乐器。  
  


“……那么，您觉得呢？Findarato殿下？”  
  


突然，一个尾音上扬的问题轻飘飘地落到了Finrod耳朵里，像片羽毛一般轻轻挠过耳边。声音的主人把身子侧过来望向他，看上去很早就注意到了他的靠近，眼神里带着一抹促狭的笑意。  
  


Finrod没料到自己被卷入这场小小的争论，他故作惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，回答道：“抱歉，我虽然对演奏竖琴和歌唱感兴趣，但对作曲却并不是那么在行。原谅我无法参与你们作曲家的讨论，Amarie女士。”——这是个相当谨慎的回应，简直能算得上有点圆滑了。尽管平心而论，Finrod会赞同那位女精灵的观点，但他并不想让另一方感到尴尬。  
  


后来争论以持反对意见的作曲家还要去处理乐团事务告终，Finrod和Amarie都礼貌地向他告了别。然后Amarie重新转向诺多第三家族的长子，好奇地问道：“我很感兴趣，殿下又是如何认出我来的？我们素未谋面。”  
  


“您说得对，我们素未谋面。可是我听说凡雅族有一位富有创新和先锋性的作曲家，允许我大胆猜测一下，那便是您吧。”  
  


跟其他俗套又平凡的爱情那样，Finrod和Amarie的故事开始于这个夏夜。他们经常并肩漫步于维林诺的花园里，坐到那棵橘子树下面一起写歌和聊天。然而夏天一日日从指尖悄悄地溜走，一年之后坐在树下面的他们也戴上了订婚的银戒指。再过了一年，又是临近夏日之门的一天，Amarie向Finrod提出了那两个小要求。  
  


Amarie那天的提议事实上更多是一个玩笑之举，她猜想Finrod也许并没有足够的时间来关心给曲子配词的事情。她很敏锐地注意到这些日子Finrod的忙碌和围绕在诺多族周边的各种流言——当然Amarie也听说维拉们决意让诺多王长子和他的兄弟在夏日之门冰释前嫌，但她心底总有某种隐秘不安的感觉，维林诺漫长而灿烂的夏日终究是要到头了。  
  


*  
  


“Amarie，你知道，我衷心希望你能和我一起离开。”  
  


这一晚维林诺的黑暗似乎没有刚失去双圣树的照耀那么浓重又压抑了，但却依然有些凉意。Amarie感到Finrod正在专注地看着自己，他换了一套轻便的衣服，金发梳理得整齐，被风微微吹起，是一副意气风发的模样。Amarie无声地叹息了一声，她突然心下了然，其实Finrod很早就有了这样的想法，而他又是那么执着坚定。   
  


“你有你的决断，Findarato，我也已经做出了我的。看来我们都无法左右彼此的意愿。”Amarie宽慰地拍了拍Finrod的手，银戒指在灯下闪出一点刺眼的光，“我们也都不需要责怪彼此。”  
  


“希望我们都不会为自己的选择而后悔，尽管选择都是带有代价的。”Finrod回握住Amarie的双手，对方常年握笔谱曲的茧摩挲过他的手掌。随后他忽然想起了什么，接着说道：“你的歌我已经写了一点歌词了，我会继续把它写完的——开头是‘丈量夏中一日，我只感到它渐渐灰暗悄悄溜走’。”  
  


“虽然是迟到了，但我不会毁约。”  
  


Amarie愣了片刻，尔后笑出了声，尽管Finrod的后面那句话同铁锤般敲打着她的心。  
  


“好，那一言为定。”   
  


*  
  


Finrod Felagund在中洲终身未曾娶妻，因为他爱着凡雅族的Amarie，而她没有随他一起流亡【1】。但在他的灵魂回到曼督斯的殿堂之后，最终还是重新获得了肉身，再次漫步于维林诺的橘子树下，得以与爱人重逢，从此从诺多族的噩运中解脱。  
  


“……丈量夏中一日，我只感到它渐渐灰暗悄悄溜走

我曾是她挚爱，她曾是我皇后

如今和那时却像已隔千年

回想过去的样子她是否还记得像这样的时光？

她是否会再忆起我们在一起的时候，反正我会。”  
  


Amarie静静地听着竖琴最后一个音符的声音消散在空气中，她有些出神。Finrod把琴搁到旁边的草地上，问道：“如何？”他闪烁的蓝眼睛里带着一点孩子般的期待。  
  


“我只能说，你可真是个诗人，Findarato。”Amarie回过神来，一边摇头，一边像从前那样用笔敲敲他的鼻梁，“不过这样的歌词，用在今天似乎有些不合时宜，但是个好词。”  
  


“所以你看，我说过，我不会毁约的。”

  
  
  
  


【1】是宝钻的原文

**Author's Note:**

> 一点题外话  
> 其实我开头写“金色神祗”的时候，脑子里想的是艇的主唱Robert Plant，他也被叫金色神祗（golden god）。


End file.
